narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Without A Trace
Previous Night The infamous fog that filled the tranquil village casted haunting shadows which danced to a silent tune. Its thickness obscured houses and swallowed light, slowly reaching for the souls of the village's inhabitants who slept peacefully. Unfortunately, the stars heavenly shine failed to pierce the village's dense mist, accompanying the brisk atmosphere citizens grew accompanied to. Wind howled through empty streets while trees danced in obedience, creating a hush whispered that echoed across Kirigakure. During this hour, the village began to settle down before falling asleep. Releasing a frightening silence broken only by an occasional stray scurrying across the streets and into an adjacent alleyway for shelter. Kirigakure had entered an era of relative peace where children played freely during the day and slept peacefully at night. However, the village still suffered from various political taints including tensions with Konohagakure and more importantly, a sever increase in both human and drug trafficking. Citizens attempted to avoid the evilness plaguing Kirigakure by avoiding the darkness that shrouded the monsters. But they found the monster's influence had recently surpassed the boundaries of night, by crossing into the sunlight. "Hanahime! Hanahime!" A women panicked, running outside her house and onto the misty streets of Kirigakure. She kept her kimono tied tightly with a matching sash and wore sandals that she obviously grabbed in a rush. Her hair, due to speedily bursting through her door, was unkept and still wet. "Hanahime, where are you!?" She cried, her voice trembling at the horrifying thought of losing her daughter. Yet she remained strong while searching for the girl, continuously beckoning for a sign of life. She prayed silently, hoping an angel of fate would appear with her little girl in it's arms. Especially considering the fact that her own home vanished in the distance, seemingly swallowed by the seemingly endless mist. She searched the various locations she knew Hanahime to linger and explore in her free time. Ranging from a closed shop to an empty park. Hanahime's mother franticly searched the alleyways, unafraid of what could unveil itself before her. Either way, she made sure to refrain from traversing the darker locations known for their suspicious activities. Instead, she remained on open streets and in the public's reach. She desired to keep searching, never stopping until her little girl appeared once more in her arms. Unfortunately, she seemed to lose faith with every step taken. She started to worry about her son, who probably yearned for his mother's protection and reassurance. Besides, her husband would arrive home anytime and he could potentially help with the search while she watched their other child. And so, she decided to return home quickly and quietly, filling her conscious with positive thoughts and promises to keep her willingness to continue forwards. She demonstrated the navigation in the mist that citizens tend to develop after living in Kirigakure their entire lives. The women possessed enough knowledge of the streets to refrain from getting lost. My husband should return any minute now. I'll have him alert any shinobi patrolling the area. Maybe they found her! She's probably home right now with Kenji-kun waiting for me. Hanahime's mother started to smile. Hanahime please forgive your silly mother for getting worked up. As she opened the door, the frantic woman found her husband cradling their son lovingly. It was a mere fantasy she wished to be true, sorrowing as it may be, reality crashed onto her, as if the ocean crushed down on her. And the waves beat all the way to her heart, as it took away her spirit. She fell towards the floor, only luckily to be caught in the arms of her husband, while the grieving woman wept. He whispered lovingly to her, but she was deafened to it, despite that he promised that their daughter is fine; reassuring that she was at a friend's, albeit it was long beyond their child's curfew. The couple immediately called for help, sending them to check the girl's friend who denied seeing her since she left earlier. The Disappearances "Another one. A girl who lives nearby disappeared last night. A young one at that." He spoke after taking a bite from his meal. "Man, what the hell is this world coming to." The ramen shop was rather lively when compared to the depressing subject matter. Kids enjoyed slight meals and played gamed near their parents, completely ignorant to the evils of the world. However, adults heavily analyzed their surroundings, careful to avoid skimming over any faces. For it could be the one who separates them from their children. Of course they took note of the strange man with lavender eyes in a green kimono, who sat alone while drinking Sake. His trimmed eyebrows gave the unknown shinobi a fierce gaze. One which deterred others from approaching him. He also had darkened rings surrounding his eyes that complimented his bright irises. He kept a weird blade tied to his waist by a dark green sash, also tying shut the green kimono he wore. A piece of fabric lightly decorated yet easy to forget. "Help! Help!" She screamed from outside his door, banging loudly to get the young shinobi's attention. "Help me, Dǎiyì!" "Yukiko-san?" Dǎiyì threw open the door, almost dislocating it's hinges in the process. He was already dressed in his signature kimono. Arriving home not too long ago, the lavender eyed shinobi had attempted to relax before being interrupted. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Seeing the mother of Yuriko, the one who gave him strength, wrecked with despair placed a heavy burden on his heart. However, Dǎiyì attempted his hardest to remain strong for the three women. Unfortunately, Yukiko's voice suddenly vanished into the strong wind. She screamed but Dǎiyì only recalled silence as the world darkened. Consuming him completely until he stood alone in a single ray of light. Suddenly a certain warmth radiate from behind him as arms wrapped against his chest. Dǎiyì's heart started to race once he smelled her favored scent. "Yuriko..." He whispered. "Is everything alright?" A women's voice replied. Despite the years passing onwards, Dǎiyì never forgot Yuriko's sound. And he could definitely tell the imposter behind him was not the girl who supported his dream. Dǎiyì jolted in an attempt to face the speaker, only to find himself sitting alone at a seat. "Are okay, Mister?" Dǎiyì smiled at the waitress who left him at a nod. He continued sipping the cup of sake while carefully listening to the various conversations surrounding him. The sudden news of a missing child twisted his stomach. Another family torn apart by the selfishness of others. He cursed the evilness, once more vowing to destroy it. If I have to kill everyone to rid this world of evil, then I'll carry this world's greatest sin and suffer for it. Dǎiyì started to gather his things and headed for the door, leaving his usual payment for the drink. The sun started to slowly descend, leading to different families and patrons paying for their meals. But as they would immediately head home, Dǎiyì knew the sun's falling marked the beginning of his mission. A goal to bring peace and prosperity to the Land of Water; starting of course with the largest threat to Kirigakure. Dǎiyì lacked knowledge of the organization's location and structure, so he hoped tonight's journey could shed light on operations. And if the Kirigakure assassin was lucky, maybe acquire a few crucial names. The first step actually involved meeting a rather peculiar person, or rather a person Dǎiyì referred to as difficult. Unfortunately, his superior thought it entertaining when they were near one another since personality clashes often resulted in hilarious bickering and arguments. However, despite the constant arguments and annoyance, his companion had transformed into something he hadn't felt in years...Onwards Dǎiyì walked, allowing the thick mist of Kirigakure to envelope his person as he emerged from the shop, vanishing into the evening. However, the memory of the previous meeting lingered in his subconscious. Why are you forcing me to go on a mission with him again?" Dǎiyì pondered, to which his superior simply laughed. "Because you two are hysterical!" The older gentleman roared, attempting to hold back an explosion of laughter. "It's almost like you're of one spirit, meant to piss the other off. But beyond my personal enjoyment, the results of your field work far surpasses any other combination." He took another sip of tea while Kirigakure's mist settled in. "Kirigakure has attempted to correct the sins of our forefathers. In our attempt to do so, we've started a war with our own evils. While Konohagakure continuously grows in power, our own citizens betray us. They harm those seeking peace and bring chaos spawned from selfishness." He noticed Dǎiyì sighing. "Well excuse me, am I boring you?" The elder asked teasingly. "I'm sorry. It's just-" "And to be honest, after watching you two out there, I've noticed a bond more precious than simple partnership. A bond both of you treasure but neither will admit. Maybe that's what I find most amusing." "I...guess." Dǎiyì admitted shyly. Without further argument, the Phantom of the Hidden Mist bowed towards his superior before disappearing It isn't as misty as it was yesterday. Dǎiyì noted mentally as he stood inside an alleyway between two houses on the outskirts of Kirigakure. An area famous for housing families of the lower ranks of Kirigakure's caste system, it obviously transformed into one Kirigakure's more corrupted areas. Regardless, it served as an excellent starting point for destroying the Black Queen. Dǎiyì stood against a wall, consumed completely by shadows, in his signature Hunter-nin outfit. The Phantom was clad from head to toe in black cloth consisting of a shitagi covered with a sleeveless uwagi, tied at the waist using a dark purple sash. He wore hakama style pants secured at the ankles by of ankle-high boots. Her obsidian scarf was tied loosely around his neck. Unlike a few hours before, he kept a different blade at his waist. Instead one of the Seven famous blades, Nuibari, hung loosely from Dǎiyì's waist. A mask obscured the lower part of his face with a large blank headband covering the top. Tied in a secure knot, it allowed his brown hair to hang softly over it's black cloth. His lavender eyes, covered in dark rings, pierced Kirigakure's still night. On the other end of the spectrum was a similarly-attired man. Albeit, unlike his strictly Shinobi counterpart, he wore a flowing kimono of the deep grey variant, blending with the surroundings, hiding both his physique and any possible weaknesses one could witness upon first inspection. As he drew closer, his mask was revealed to the Phantom lying in the shadows. A with a fox's grin was plastered onto his face. While he had been quietly playing a wooden flute as he continued to walk across the path, there was a rather peculiar weapon strapped onto his back. It appeared to be a grossly enlarged butcher's knife, but it was actually an infamous weapon regarded as the . The man holding the blade was no ordinary Shinobi, by that notion, and was actually the man whispered across the village as the Musician of the Mist. Today he donned that title, and as he approached Dǎiyì, he created distance between the flute and his mouth. Spinning it on one finger, the man's voice was raised. "Moya reporting to duty. What exactly is our plan of attack, Dǎiyì?" The man looked in the interior of the dark alleyway they were assigned to. The crimes of these people were not unfamiliar to the man, and yet they were still as repulsive as ever. Nevertheless, he maintained his composure and awaited for a plan. Dǎiyì started towards the destination, quietly contemplating a state of action. Before Moya arrived, Dǎiyì surveyed the area in search of possible escape routes. "The building is a manor belonging to a prominent business owner in the richer districts of Kirigakure." Dǎiyì looked towards the largest building in the area. Completely shrouded by darkness, it's castle-influence gave it a rather demonic aura. "He uses this manor as a station of business when discussing real estate in the area. Recently, Kirigakure's more wealthier business owners have been dealing in the areas of the lower caste. poverty stricken and reduced to second rate citizens, the people of these district become desperate. A breeding ground for henchman and worst." As they approached the manor, Dǎiyì quickly leapt to higher ground. He started scanning the immediate area from atop a nearby building. Soon locating a certain window. "It looks empty on the third floor, two windows from the right." Dǎiyì told Moya after jumping down once more. "Should we split up, Moya-senpai?" Dǎiyì asked teasingly. Of course, the manor was heavily guarded by mercenaries. Rough looking men, some of which were intoxicated, others bragging loudly about the murders and rapes they had committed. Absolute monsters speaking without remorse to one another. The ragged group of bandits possessed a variety of weapons, from projectile to actual blades. Seems like the head has hired these louts for protection. And Mizukage-sama cannot step against them publicly. Hiding illegal activities as a legitimate business makes it impossible to handle this situation civilly. His eyes lowered, causing the lavender hint to glow. Creating a sharp glance that cut cleanly through the night. But that's excellent. Without anyone protecting them, I'm free to do whatever I please...And no one will search for their corpses. "Of course. I'm better off at the whole ambush situation, aren't I? In the meantime, you create the diversion by stabbing a few of those punks in front of us, yeah?" Moya chuckled, as he once again playing his flute. The melody began to permeate in the environment, as the local mist thickened in response. "Shall I make you a ghost in the eyes of the beholders, Dǎiyì? After all, it's only with a bit of screaming that I can get these old men to come out of hiding." "God you're annoying, Moya-senpai." Dǎiyì sighed while stepping forward. He drew Nuibari, tying the wire around his finger in the process. Dǎiyì noticed the mist thickening and smiled beneath his mask. "Well at least you accomplished something useful. Now my job won't be so hard, thanks to you Moya-senpai." He exaggerated, teasingly tormenting the love filled assassin. The mist swallowed Dǎiyì, who seemingly strolled into nonexistence. Mercenaries surrounded the Noboru Manor extensively, leaving no entrance unguarded and every opening covered in weapons. The hired bodies looked as menacing as they sounded, grunting and moaning barbarically. Bragging loudly about previous victims, even describing the smallest details of their horrid acts. "Man you should have been there, Hiroyuki. I had that bitch's husband tied while he watched her get stuffed." A particular mercenary, who wore a kimono and wielded a horse-cleaving sword, roared loudly in laughter. "And the best part was when she started loving it! Nothing like breaking a weaklings spirit, you shoulda saw him whimper while we left him. I couldn't even kill the coward-" His words were filled with a sudden gargle as he choked on blood. "Tadamasa? Tadamasa? Hey answer me Tadamasa! The mist got thick all of a sudden, I don't like this feeling." Hiroyuki screamed, unsheathing the katana from his waist and preparing to engage the enemy. He grunted while swinging his blade randomly through the mist, which immediately reformed seconds later. The mercenary continued to randomly swing his blade fearfully. "Those bastards killed Tadamasa, I have to get help-" However, darkness enveloped his first step completely as Hiroyuki crossed into the afterlife in a second's notice. Only remembering a malicious laughter taunting the spirit. The blood of both mercenaries dripped off the needle's tip, creating a small stream that tainted a nearby puddle. His lavender eyes pierced through the heavy mist, locking onto the next target. "I'm being too quiet." Dǎiyì whispered seductively. The scent of blood excited him alongside the limpness of their corpses. He felt a certain attraction to death, almost calling it his mistress and eldest lover. "I can kill everyone without having to worry about being found? Moya-senpai you're truly a gracious friend!" He seemingly shimmered into nothingness, reappearing behind another mercenary. "What's your name?" "W-who are you?! What happened to Tadamasa and Hiroyuki?" The mercenary screamed in utter fear, almost falling backwards when attempted to widen the space from Dǎiyì. He noticed the infamous lavender hue radiating from the assassin's eyes and screamed. "Y-you can't be real, you're only a myth a legend! The Phantom of the Hidden Mist doesn't exist!" The Phantom tilted it's head in deep thought before stabbing Nuibari deep into the criminal's leg, who roared in agony. "Your name?" Dǎiyì repeated. "Y-Yamada...My name's Yamada...Please...Please don't kill me!" Yamada begged. "I have a family, I'm only doing this so they won't hurt them. I'm not like the others I beg of you." Dǎiyì tilted his head once more, raising Nuibari slowly before striking downwards. However, the sword missed Yamada completely who quickly stood and darted away screaming. His screams echoed throughout the property, attracting the attention of those guarding the bottom floor. But the Phantom vanished when reinforcements arrived, leaving the mercenaries in a scene of carnage. They drew their respective blades prepared to engage the assassin. "I want men guarding the doors at all times. Squad one, investigate the western entrances and squad two you handle the east." A bald individual clothed only in a blue hakama ordered. He had two katana's tied around his waist, which he drew immediately. "Squad 3 you are to stay here with me. Also send someone to alert boss. The Phantom of the Hidden Mist isn't to be taken likely, but I'll bring the cowards head straight to him!" Dǎiyì found himself chuckling at the proclamation, suddenly appearing behind various mercenaries. Each falling into a puddle of blood with a rather loud cry of pain. Usually I'm able to do this a bit more quietly. But I have to attract their attention. Dǎiyì thought. Mercenaries, attempting to catch Dǎiyì, swung furiously at the mist which reformed instantly. They heard puddles yet saw nothing; almost tricking themselves into attributing the sound to an overreactive imagination. Meanwhile, Dǎiyì moved freely through the multiple squads, brutally stabbing each criminal. Eyes were slashed, hearts pierced, brains impaled and tendons cut into ribbons. Their pained screams echoed through the Noboru Manor, seemingly amplifying in the dense mist. Dǎiyì danced from mercenary to mercenary, slaughtering all who he passed while throwing Nuibari from different directions. Soon, a wired cage that dripped blood was erected around the buildings immediate surroundings. And corpses were intricately intwined in the sewing, creating a dome of carnage "You think you can scare me!" The head roared, furiously slashing the mist behind him. "Call your boss." A voice demanded from nearby. Suddenly, Dǎiyì appeared behind the bald fellow from before. "I don't gotta waste his time with cowards like you!" He quickly spun on a leg while extending both arms outward. Ultimately leading to both swords swinging towards the source of the ominous voice. However, a sword suddenly pierced his stomach from behind him once more. The leader bellowed. "Whether you call him or he hears you is fine with me." "Thank you, Dǎiyì." Moya chuckled as he witnessed the open window. Bending his knees slightly, he leaped the distance between himself and the opening in a single bound. His toes touched the window sill softly, enabling him to silently open the window and go inside without anybody noticing him. "Now then, time to do my job." The man stated as he performed a string of handseals. Finally, he placed his hand on the ground, summoning four to swim, in the air, across the manor to be his eyes. Moya stood still, playing his flute once more and attracted the attention of several bodyguards to his position. By standing just behind the door of his room, he managed to narrow down the range of his enemies, making them easy targets. The first had shown up. With his katana he dashed through the door and attempted to kill Moya, but to no avail. His body was sliced from the waist upward with the cleaver that Moya had on his back. However, it was not him holding the blade, it was one of the carp he summoned earlier. All the while, the man continued to play his flute. One by one, the mercenaries came in through the door. And each mercenary was bifurcated with little effort. Blood splashed throughout the room as decapitated limbs sprawled around Moya's single body. He had stopped playing the flute, and finally held within his hand. He walked down the stairs, each footstep being accompanied with the grinding of his blade on the floor. Those below had been reduced to no more than a pack of sheep. Screaming in panic, they ran around attempting to escape, but to no avail. All the windows and doors were locked, courtesy to themselves, of course. As he finally reached down the stairs, the man lifted the blade with his right arm, swinging it horizontally from his position and slicing off the head of the man in the center from a distance, his blood splattering all across the room and on the faces of the oncoming victims. His steps continued and, without any hindrance, his blade cut through all of the criminals in his way. Some limbs were left on the floor, others were left on the chairs, while the majority of the blood had tainted the window a dark red. It was a truly gruesome scene, worthy of the criminals that had been a part of it. "It appears my job here is done." Moya said to himself, with his blood-stained mask now leaving from the area. "Oh, oh, an idiot called me? That's great." A menacing, almost child-like voice chuckled from the shadows. Within an instant, the mist conjured naturally from the environment liquidized, slashing through the head of the man that Dǎiyì had threatened. "You're the guy that shouted for me! Come on now, give me something to enjoy!" The man's appearance was revealed. Stark white hair spiked in all directions and a bloodshot glare; he was without a doubt a member of the Hōzuki Clan. Within a moment, he took both hands and pointed his index fingers forwards and kept his thumbs extended upwards, threatening to use a bullet in a very mocking fashion. Even among the extremities of the Hōzuki, this man was truly deranged; a dangerous sight to behold. "So you're the one in charge here?" Dǎiyì's voice echoed from various directions, spreading farther into absolute nothingness. He became a haunting phantom, stalking the prey who randomly appeared before him. Seems like this one is different. He doesn't care about his inferiors...Pathetic. Daiyi thought, cursing the murderer as the headless corpse hit the earth with a thud. He recognized the criminal's appearance, drawing a connection to the famed clan. Howevevr, he lacked actual knowledge of their combat capabilities. Kirigakure and their damn secrets... Dǎiyì flicked his wrist, calling Nuibari to his hand before tossing it towards the white haired man's eye. The needle silently pierced the mist, darting towards the target at extreme speeds without resistance. Slightly manipulating his fingers caused Nuibari to follow immediately. Meanwhile, warriors covered from head to toe in black armor appeared behind Moya. Discreetly lifeless, they approached the ANBU without a care towards the corpses; even stepping upon the lifeless dolls. Further defiling the mercenaries in the process. The warriors wore a different variety of blades at their hip, each drawing it in preperation of the battle to come. Mindless and without souls, they approached Moya zombielike while utterly silent besides the clanking of their armor. However, the suspense immediately thickened when two of the five warriors started dashing towards Moya. One wielding a gigantic club, swung it downwards while the second leapt upwards and threw four shuriken. The Hōzuki clansmen, who currently remained anonymous, managed to rather easily deal with the problem he was faced with. Given that his fingers were already in the necessary shape, all he had to do was fling his index finger backwards, releasing a highly pressurized bullet of water that made contact with Nuibari's exposed hilt, causing the blade's trajectory to swerve downwards, making contact with the ground despite the mist supposedly hiding the blade; after all, he was capable of tracking virtually everything surrounded by water due to his heritage, making this battlefield nothing more than home for him. In response to the Hunter-nin's maneuver, the white-haired man simply used his other prepared hand and fired another bullet by snapping his finger back, sending it directly towards his enemy's right foot. Moya, on the other hand, had managed to trace the sudden arrival of his new enemies thanks to the Koi he deployed on the above floor, who looked down and signaled their arrival. Moya's first order of business was to repel the gigantic club, which he did with great ease by swinging Kubikiribōchō with great force upwards. The resulting force lead the puppet to be thrown aback, interrupting the path of the second's puppet's Shuriken, sending them both towards the wall as a result. Moya then looked towards the other puppets, preparing for further conflict. Dǎiyì immediately jerked his hand backwards, causing Nuibari to effortlessly soar back into his grasp. Meanwhile, he took a deep breath and carefully examined his surroundings. Unfortunately Dǎiyì lacked the necessary sensory perception to completely avoid damage. Instead, a sharp pain shot from his right foot as blood started to pool. Dammit, this bastard is still able to perform such accurate shots while surrounded by mist!? He thought angrily. However, his burning rage completely subsided with a deep medative breath. He is a criminal. A heartless murderer who only cares for his own personal goals... The mist suddenly began to twist and contort. Eventually forming a youthful beauty who stood evenly with Dǎiyì. He recognized her face the second it became apparent. She was the only one who Dǎiyì truly failed, or so he thought, to save. To be honest. He's no different from me. Someone who kills only to further their own selfish desires. Even if it's to assure no one else suffers, I'm no better than that monster. He swung Nuibari, swiftly decapitating the mirage who taunted him. Which means, I can understand you as I understand myself... Although the freezing mist of Kirigakure sent shivers through his spine, Dǎiyì recognized a different sensation within. An aura that often left the innocent and pure afraid, causing them to view their own deaths. However the darkness within Dǎiyì not only protected the Phantom, but increased his sensitivity. Dǎiyì felt a murderous presence in the thick mist. "There." He shimmered into nothingness, swiftly darting towards the monster at a speed which nearly rivaled teleporting. However, Dǎiyì split into a separate being at a step's distance, with one continuing to flicker past the Hōzuki at an untraceable speed. Dǎiyì appeared before his opponent while thrusting Nuibari forward. Simultaneously, Dǎiyì emerged behind Hōzuki with Nuibari soaring towards his heart. A silent assassin whose figure was obscured by the mist, yet his shadow danced in the dim lighting. The two servants crashed through multiple walls, revealing rooms filled with drug addicts and corpses. Regardless, the various rooms were rather lacking in guards and protection. A feature one could blame on the rather loud commotion taking place outside. Meanwhile, the mindless servants checked one another for further orders before progressing forward zombily. Even the one's sent flying against the wooden walls returned to their feet. Two different servants decided to assualt Moya. The first puppet swung a horse cleaving sword towards Moya's neck while the second puppet attempted to dash pass the ANBU. Once in location, the second puppet threw a meteor-and-chain weapon towards Moya, attempting to wrap the chain around his arm. Ultimately halting Moya's movement. Finally, a third servant hopped upwards and threw four daggers. "No good Shinobi does a frontal attack, now does he?" Shūgetsu chuckled, as his body reacted to Dǎiyì's assault by turning into an aquatic form. With the frontal attack being incapable of interacting with the liquid, Shūgetsu managed to confirm that it was the entity behind him that was real. "Hmm, I suppose it's time you face my sword." The man laughed, as from a scroll within his jacket arrived a large cleaver-like sword. He jumped into the air, his body phasing through the blade that pierced him, and caught the sword's draconic hilt with his right hand. In that same instance, he swung the sword in an arc facing downwards, conjuring such immense force that the mist in the surrounding vicinity was vanquished, along with more than likely causing his opponent to be blown aback by the force, allowing him to safely descend onto the ground in preparation for pummeling his enemy. "Tch, what persistence." Moya noted as he observed the movement of the first two puppets. He immediately countered the cleaver by pushing Kubikiribōchō closer to himself, using an irregular guard with its hilt to prevent the cleaver from making contact. At the same time, he observed the movement of the second puppet behind him. To counteract both simultaneously, Moya pinned Kubikiribōchō onto the ground and leapt atop it, thus avoiding the meteor-and-chain while simultaneously enabling him to weave numerous hand seals before he chanted, "Water Release: Water Formation Wall!" In that moment, a large plume of water was expelled from his mouth, covering the battlefield and overwhelming both puppets with sheer force. However, much to his chagrin, the daggers had been closing in on him; or so the puppet must have thought. Within those weaved hand seals were not one, but two techniques; he had summoned a larger than the width of his body to confront the daggers in question, sending them flying with a flip of its tail before swimming towards him in an attempt to blow him into the wall. Dǎiyì quickly leapt away from the Hōzuki whose swung with an unseen might. Enough to knock the Kirigakure ANBU a few inches from his initial landing. The force was enough to disperse the thick mist engulfing the two bloodthirsty shinobi, allowing both a chance to identify their opponent. The lavender eye'd assassin analyzed Shūgetsu closely while taking note of his special technique. That attack definitely confirmed my suspicions. He possesses a special power that allows him to transform into water and evade harm. Dǎiyì thought. Although he obviously stressed about the newly confirmed predicament, his visage remained devoid of emotions; an empty canvas meant for an assassin to decorate. Dǎiyì grabbed Nuibari's hilt tightly while locking gazes with Shūgetsu. "Your sword is unique." He spoke calmly. "I've never seen anything like it-especially considering the strength of your previous strike. I'm almost jealous." The Phantom took a prepared stance, with unmoving eyes and a devilish grin. "Tell me your name, swordsman!" Dǎiyì roared. "Why would someone such as yourself, serve such low lives?!" The meteor and chain flew off the highly pressurized wall of water which also engulfed the two surrounding puppets, sending them soaring upwards and away from Moya. Fortunately, the Koi's tail managed to deflect the daggers back into the puppet. Resulting in it falling lifeless before the Kirigakure ANBU. Each puppet disabled, an extremely thick silence befell the darkened room